


Guardian Angel (Soar)

by AgentofMischief



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Language, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentofMischief/pseuds/AgentofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was watching a Borderlands 2 Let's Play on YouTube and was inspired to do a retelling of the scene where Jack realizes Angel isn't on his side anymore with Angel's POV instead of the players. It's written a bit differently from my usual style, so I hope it doesn't sound wonky when you read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel (Soar)

"Angel. That’s enough. You can stop pretending to help the bad guys now. Angel? What did I just SAY?!--" His voice. The man who had created her. She knew it well; heard it often. Of course, he had changed so much since her first memory of him. He had actually been a good man then. Or so she liked to think. "--God dammit, Angel! What are you doing?! Those are the bad guys," Pause a beat. "I'm sending everything I have at you! EVERYTHING!"  
_I am sorry, Jack, Fath-- she couldn't even think that word about him any more. I am sorry, but you've gone too far. You're not at all the man you used to be._ Did she even mean that any more or was she just practicing in her head for later, when he'd force her to apologize?  
"Angel, what the hell are you doing?"  
_I can't do this anymore! I won't! Can't you see any more what you have done? Don't you realize you're not the Hero anymore? You're a murderer! The Vault Hunters are our last hope, the last hope for Pandora. They may not be Heroes like I used to think you were, no, how you were once, but they will have to do. Better a "bad guy" who knows they what are, than a "bad guy" who's still convinced he's in the right._  
She remembered him and her Mother. They had been a happy family once. He had been a real Father then. She remembered hugs, piggyback rides, kisses on the forehead, laughter, bedtime stories. Her Mother and her Father, they had been so happy. They rarely ever fought (though she had been very young then, so their discrepancies might have slipped through the cracks) and when they did they were soon to forgive each other. Except for once, when he had joined Hyperion. Her Mother had been furious with him for days. She had hated Hyperion almost as much as she had loved him. It had been a good opportunity for him though. It had paid well. So her Mother had stopped caring.  
"Go, quickly--use the fast-travel station and get back to Sanctuary!" She beseeched the Vault Hunters.  
"Angel, you and I are gonna have a serious talk." She had no doubt that they would. It wouldn't be fun, it wouldn't be pretty, and it wouldn't be the first time either. He'd hurt her a lot since Elpis, more even than when he'd first set his plan in motion and locked her away.  
She blamed herself for being locked away in the first place. She hadn't known how to use her powers then, not really. Hadn't known what she'd do to her Mother if she unleashed them on her. She'd known that she was different; known that not every little girl was born with intricate tattoos across her body. Her Father had told her all about the legendary Sirens, told her she might be one. She'd felt so proud of her abilities then. She knew her parents couldn't do what she did, yet in a ridiculous tantrum, she'd--  
That wasn't important now. She needed to shut out her memories, silence the past, or at least quiet it to a low whimper; something she could easily ignore. She had to help the Vault Hunters. She would not be responsible for their deaths like she'd been responsible for her Mother's. She could not bring herself to continue to be responsible for Handsome Jack and Hyperion's reign of terror across Pandora.  
_Jack, if you were still yourself, you'd know that what I am doing is the right thing. Maybe even what you would have done once upon a time. Except that that man, my Father, died on Elpis years ago. You're not him anymore! I won't help the monster who replaced my Father any longer!_  
"You're my guardian Angel, pumpkin," he used to tell her. Angel liked to think if that's what she ever was, then one day she'd spread her wings and soar away from her prison forever.


End file.
